Stalking Shadows
by:Silverstar 23:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Proluge: The young tom squealed in fear as the eagle lifted him higher. "R-Riverkit!" wailed the Queen. She jumped as high as she could, but she failed. A dark gray tom raced forward to a cliff. The eagle was flying near him. He swiftly leaped, but missed. "D-Darkdragon!" screeched the she-cat. She watched her mate fall to earth. A black tom padded over to the white queen. "Horsetail....He died for his kit." he murmured. "B-But Eelstar! We have to save my kit!" wailed the queen. The tom padded away. The kits wail still echoed through the air.... Chapter 1, Feather Friends: Riverkit purred. His littermates chirped around him, there feather warming him. It was wierd. His siblings were born with feathers, and so was his mother. She brought back a squirrel. "Mama, Feed me first!" purred Riverkit. "You fed last this time, Riverkit." murmured his "mother" Riverkit put his ears back. After he was fed, Riverkit was playing with his "Litter Mates". "Riverkit, Come. We need talk." murmured Riverkit's "mother". "Yes, Mommy?" asked Riverkit. His "Mother" sighed. "I not your mother. I am Aria, An Eagle. What you think is your siblings are baby Eagles. There names is Plum and Flame. You are cat. My mate found you when you were a younger kit. He wanted to eat you, and I saved you. I no return you. Now, you must call me Aria, not Mommy." murmured the eagle. "B-but...! Ok...So I can't fly like my si-I mean, I can't fly like Flame and Plum?" asked Riverkit, his blue eyes full of sadness. Aria nodded. She lifted her wings. "I learn cat when young. So i know how to speak cat now. Flame and Plum learn soon. You will act like Flame and Plum. You will leap tree to tree, but no fly." murmured Aria, her sharp yellow eyes full of sorrow. Riverkit did what Aria told him to do. He always fell, but about a moon later, he was easily leaping from branch to branch. "Wait up, Riverkit. You leap far, but you no soar!" screeched Plum. Riverkit slowed down. He was now six moons old. "Heh! Still can't catch up, you s-" Riverkit hit a pretty white she-cat before he could finish. The two landed with a thud. She gasped. "R-Riverkit?" she whispered. "How do you speak cat, demon?!" snarled Riverkit. The queen purred. "I'm your mother. I'm a cat too! H-How don't you know what a cat is? You were rasied by another queen, right?" she asked. Riverkit looked puzzled. "Wh-What's a queen?" he asked. A loud screech interupted them as Aria plumted through the air. Her talons ripped through the Queen's fur. "Stop!" shouted Riverkit. Aria ignored him, and continued attacking. Suddenly, a large black tom leaped down from the trees, and scratched Aira's wings. "A-Aria!" wailed Riverkit, leaping at the tom. Aria screeched in fear, and fluttered away. "R-Riverkit?!" meowed the tom. Riverkit easily pinned the tom down. He scrambled to his paws, and prepared to leap into a tree. The tom put his paw on Riverkit's tail. "Oof!" squeaked Riverkit, falling. Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages